ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10)
Story John and Sunder teleport in front of John’s house. John: Ahh. Ahh. Sunder: Easy. (Puts John on the ground, and throws a rock through the window.) John: What was that for? Sunder: This job is done. As of now, we’re even. (Teleports away.) Mom: (opening the door) Who threw that rock at my, John! (Runs over) What happened? John: (groans) Broke my leg. End Scene It is now near the end of April, three months later. John has a cast on his leg, and he, Gwen and Kevin are watching Julie’s tennis match. It was the finals of the tournament, and Julie was winning, up four games to one. Kevin was asleep. John: (scratching at cast) Ah. This thing is killing me. Are you sure you won’t use a healing spell on it? Gwen: It’s best if it heals naturally. John: Not being able to fight with you guys has been driving me crazy. Can’t do it without losing the cast. Julie hits the ball, winning the game. John claps loudly. John: She is awesome. Better than I ever was. (Looks at cast, and frowns.) And ever will. Gwen: As soon as you’re off that cast, I’m sure that you’ll get back into the game. Suddenly, the stands starts to shake, as a ship flies overhead, stopping above them. Kevin: Ug! Ah! (as he wakes up) What’d I miss? John: That ship, it’s. Vilgax: (over intercom) John Smith. I am here to initiate a Conquerer’s Challenge. When I defeat you, I will become the new ruler of this pitiful planet. You have 24 hours to respond, or I automatically win, and you have to bow before me. The people in the stands were staring in fear, while John, Gwen, Kevin slowly make their way out of the stands. John was limping, not having crutches. Vilgax: (over intercom) And just to ensure that you come. The ship fires a laser, and it was coming down onto the court. Julie screams, and John spins around on his good leg, hitting the Omnitrix. Jetray flies out into the center, and was right in the path of the laser. Jetray turns to face the laser, and hits the Omnitrix. He shifts to Chromastone, and absorbs the laser. Chromastone then raises his arms, and fires a large ultraviolet beam at the ship. The ship is hit, and some explosions are caused. The ship then starts descending, and lands in the park. Chromastone starts to fall. Chromastone: Oh, man. This could hurt. Chromastone hits the Omnitrix, and he shifts to Goop. Goop hits the ground, splattering across the ground. Julie: (covered in Goop slime) Ewww! The Anti-Gravity Projector gathers his slime body, and recovers. He then reverts, John crumbling on his broken leg. Julie: John! (Runs over to John, helping him up. Gwen and Kevin jump over the wall and run onto the court, getting John to the benches.) You okay? John: No. That hurt. Gwen, heal my leg. I’ll need it. Gwen: Right. 'Os Instaurabo! '(Gwen’s hand glows magenta, and she holds her hand up to John’s leg.) John: Oh, yeah. That’s the stuff. Kevin: Oh, boy. (Kevin points up to a screen, which had them on it. It also repeated the scene with John’s quick transformations.) I give it five minutes until the entire country knows about this. The world will know by the end of the day. Gwen: Done. You’re healed. John: Thanks, Gwen. Well, if the world knows my secret, they might as well know why. (Starts to stand, but winces when puts weight on left leg.) Ah! Julie, can you help me up? Julie: Sure. ( She helps him up straight, and he kisses her. The entire court goes silent, except for one guy.) Guy: Yeah man! (John breaks away from Julie, who was staring dumbfound. John then slaps down the Omnitrix.) Brainstorm: Brainstorm! (Lightning comes out of his pincers, wrapping around him, Gwen and Kevin. They start levitating, and continue to go up, people gasping.) Good-bye my fellow samaritans. I have Glutinous Maximus to kick, and a world to save. (The three fly out of the court, people cheering. Julie stands watching, speechless.) End Scene Once outside of the courts, they were slowly flying to the park, where they could see Vilgax’s ship had crashed. Kevin: Can’t you go any faster? Brainstorm: Well, if I was to shift the momentum forward, and were to convert some of the kinetic energy, then I hypothetically could. Kevin: Just shift to Upgrade or something. Brainstorm: Hm. I hadn’t thought of that. (Brainstorm hits the Omnitrix.) Wildvine: Wildvine? Ahhh! Wildvine, Gwen and Kevin start falling towards the ground. Gwen creates a mana platform, which he and Kevin land on. Wildvine misses, however, and crashes into the ground. Gwen creates platforms for them to walk down, while Kevin pulls out a remote. Gwen: What’s that? Kevin: Control for my spaceship. I’m activating the autopilot for it to pick us up. (They reach the ground, and Wildvine comes out of the crater he created.) Wildvine: Last time I take your advise about alien forms. Kevin: Sorry. I thought that thing worked now. (Wildvine reverts) John: I did too. Now what? (A few seconds later, Kevin’s ship lands next to them.) Whoa. How’d it get out of your garage? Kevin: It automatically opens the garage door. John: Nice. Let’s go. (They get in the ship, flying off.) End Scene They were flying towards Vilgax’s ship. John: What’s this Conqueror’s Challenge Vilgax talked about? Gwen: I’ve pulled it up here from the extranet. According to this, it is a rule of the Galactic Code of Conduct, which allows one to challenge the strongest warrior of the planet. If the challenger wins, then they gain control of the planet. If they lose, then the challenger can never return to the planet. Kevin: Galactic Code of Conduct? Vilgax pulled this idea from that thing? John: You’ve heard of it? Kevin: It’s a set of galactic rules set several hundred years ago. It got so long and complicated, that it was pretty much abandoned with what has become the standard Plumber system. There’s probably someone, someone really old, who may know the rules, but in general, it’s been abandoned. All the rules are still legal, and one could be arrested for breaking the code, but the Plumbers don’t, as the major rules from it are Plumber rules anyway. The ship lands by Vilgax’s ship, on the outside of the park. They disembark, and see media trucks lining up, focusing their attention deeper in the park. John: It’ll be safer if I fight Vilgax inside the ship. Gwen: Do you have any plans on getting inside without attracting attention? (Turns and sees John slap down the Omnitrix.) Upgrade: Now I get Upgrade. Upgrade merges with the ship, and creates a door. The door opens, and Gwen and Kevin walk through. As they walk, Upgrade is morphing the ship to create a path for them. They come out a second door, and they were inside. Upgrade closes the door, and comes off the wall. A robot sees them, and sounds the alarm. A series of robots start firing at them. Gwen raises a mana shield. Gwen: Great. Now we have to worry about them. Kevin: On the bright side (absorbing metal) I get to punch something. Upgrade: I’m heading to the bridge, to find Vilgax. (Upgrade merges with the wall, disappearing. Kevin comes out from behind the mana shield, charging at the robots.) End Scene Upgrade makes it to the bridge, reverting. John: Of course you stop working now. All right Vilgax! Show yourself! Voice: Sorry to disappoint you, but Lord Vilgax isn’t here. John turns to the chair, and sees a skeleton looking alien, with a fin on his head. He was wearing a black outfit. John: Who the heck are you? Skeleton Alien: You think I’ll answer a pitiful human like yourself. I am Psyphon, Vilgax’s right hand man. John: Where’s Vilgax then? Psyphon: Outside, waiting for you to arrive. John: Which is why the media was heading there. (Slaps himself in the back of the head.) Well, thank you, Psyphon. I’m leaving now. Psyphon: No you’re not. Lord Vilgax will never face you, as you will fall by my hands. John: Please. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Hahahahaha! Psyphon raises his hand, firing a red laser at Buzzshock. Buzzshock turns into electricity, dodging to the side. He then puts his hand on the ground, and electricity travels across the ground, electrocuting Psyphon. Psyphon tries to stand up afterwards, when Buzzshock was in his face, and Buzzshock shocks him again. Psyphon falls to the ground, unconscious. Buzzshock: That was a waste of time. (Buzzshock enters the wiring system, and leaves the bridge.) A few moments later, Buzzshock comes out of a wire that was exposed from the hole Chromastone made earlier, and reverts. John: Sorry Gwen, Kevin. But I have to fight alone. (Runs off to find Vilgax) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Sunder *John's Mom Villains *Vilgax (voice only) *Psyphon *Vilgax's drones Aliens *Jetray *Chromastone *Goop *Brainstorm *Wildvine (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Upgrade *Buzzshock Spells *Os Instaurabo Trivia *The episode starts in January, but takes place in April. *John doesn't use the Omnitrix in the three month time span. *John and Julie share their first kiss. *The Galactic Code of Conduct is referred to, and that it is no longer the code of the galaxy. *John's secret is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc